


I'll Stay With You

by orphan_account



Series: Ron and Leslie Friendship and ship one-shots [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leslie gets mugged, Ron saves her.  Please read!





	

Leslie had been walking out to the parking lot late at night after having finished a project she thought would have at least taken until the next morning, when a man in a ski mask jumped out at her. He knocked her down, grabbed her purse, and began to search her for valuable items. She tried to fight him but wasn't strong enough, and It didn’t help that she hadn’t slept in two days. The next thing she knew, a fist was connecting with the man’s head. Once he had been punched, Leslie jumped up and knocked him unconscious with the lid to a nearby garbage can. She then turned to see who had helped her defeat her attacker. It was Ron. “Ron, what are you doing here?” 

“You seemed overworked by that ridiculous project of yours. So I came to bring you waffles and try to convince you to get some rest.” he said, holding up the JJ’s to go box in his hand. “Are you alright?”

“Aww, thanks Ron.” she said, hugging him, “And yeah, I’m fine.” Ron broke free of her embrace.

“Well then, I guess we should call the police.” Ron pulled out his phone.

 

***

 

Once everything had been sorted out with the cops, Ron turned to Leslie, “Want a ride?” Being that she was tired and a bit shaken up, she accepted. When he pulled up to her house she asked him if he wanted to come in for a drink. He responded with “Sure, why not?” They walked inside and she grabbed two beers from the fridge. They talked for a while, she didn’t know when or how it happened, but at some point she started crying. Ron had know idea what she was crying about, but he listened, and comforted her anyway. Once she had stopped sobbing, he helped her up and she leaned on him as she walked to her bedroom. Once they got to her room, he laid her down on the bed and tucked her in with the blankets. He turned around and began to walk away, when he heard her voice.

“Ron?” He could tell from the look in her eyes what she was asking. He gave a sigh of defeat and climbed into the bed. They weren't a couple, she was just his friend who didn't want to be alone. He wrapped his arms around her because he knew she wanted to feel safe. “Don’t leave.” she said pleadingly.

“Don’t worry.” he said in a calming, reassuring way, “I’ll stay with you.”

 

***

 

The next morning when he woke up, he couldn’t help but stare at her. Her face, her mouth, her eyes, her nose, her hair. Her hair was beautiful. He had thought blondes were evil, then he met her and thought maybe they weren’t that bad, but on principle, refused to date one. It was because blondes, like his ex-wife, were evil. But Leslie wasn’t evil, no, she was the most intelligent, strong, beautiful woman he had ever known. Her eyes opened, and at the sight of him sitting there, she leaned in and kissed him. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know why-” She started. She was interrupted by him pulling her in and kissing her back.


End file.
